


I really do quite like her

by mltrefry



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Lokane if you squint, Other, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Ragnarok, Thor - Freeform, the awkward reunion we deserved, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltrefry/pseuds/mltrefry
Summary: It's not the "Selfie Girls" Thor and Loki run into on that New York street. And alternate scene from Ragnarok.





	I really do quite like her

“I can’t believe you’re alive!” Thor growled, turning more toward Loki. “I cried for you, I mourned for you.”  
  
“I’m honored?” He replied, unsure if that was actually what he wanted from his adopted brother after all this time. That’s when he spotted her, the mortal, walking down the sidewalk, looking at the device in her hands and not paying attention to where she was going. And Thor, turned the way he was, wouldn’t see his little girlfriend until she runs into him.  
  
So he waited.  
  
And the inevitable happened.  
  
“Oh, gosh, I’m so….” Jane Foster trailed off, and where Loki was sure there would be gushing sentiment, there was awkward silence. “Oh. Hi.” She said.  
  
“Hello.” Thor replied, and Loki observed that while Thor looked slightly pleased to see her, she lacked the enthusiasm females typically held for Thor. Even if he didn’t stick around once he lost interest. “You look well.” Loki rolled his eyes at his brother’s over eager compliment.  
  
“Umm, thanks. You ahh…” Jane trailed off, glanced around Thor, and then did a double take. “Oh. I, uh, I thought you were….”  
  
“Dead?” Loki offered with a smirk. “Did you cry for me, too?”  
  
“No, can’t say I did.” Jane replied quickly. “You’re not planning on destroying the city again, are you? I only just moved here, and I didn’t have time to get insurance that covers alien invasions.”  
  
Loki nearly smiled, “Not today.”  
  
“Good.” Jane replied, looking back to Thor. Her eyes had started to sparkle during their brief exchange, but that was gone when she looked up to the God of Thunder. “So….”  
  
“We were looking for Odin.” Thor said.  
  
“Ah.” Jane replied.  
  
“Loki said he left him here.” She glanced at the rubble that was once a building, arched her brow, then looked to Thor. “He apparently stripped our father of his magic, placed him here, and then ruled over Asgard pretending to be him all this time.”  
  
“Well,” Jane said, smiling only half sincerely. “It could only have been an improvement.” She retorted, and she meant it. “Well it was, umm, well it was, ah….” She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, avoiding looking at Thor. Then she smiled brightly at Loki, stepping around the blond oaf. “Good luck with Asgard.” And then she kept going down the street, never once looking back.  
  
Loki turned to his brother, who shuffled about. “We broke up, sort of a… a mutual thing.”  
  
“Mmm,” Loki hummed, grinning. “I really do quite like her.”


End file.
